Harry Potter i Kaczory
by srw
Summary: Hm, pierwszy funfick. Dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach, codziennie oglądających Teleexpres, niekoniecznie obrady sejmu. Parodia nie przeznaczona dla zatwardziałych patriotów.
1. Chapter 1

Jakby to określić, popełniłam tą zbrodnię i ten pomysł spisałam. Jest to mój pierwszy funfick w dłuższej formie, opublikowany tutaj, jednakże miewałam jeszcze chyba bardziej po...tentegowane xD. Tyle że na szczęście ludzkości, nigdzie nie opublikowane. Ooo tak, na bardzo wielkie szczęście. Uch, rączki mi się trzęsą, niczym przed egzaminem gimnazjalnym. Dobra, już nie marudzę. Jak to mawiają profesjonaliści - ENJOY! Tyle że ja nie jestem profesjonalistką...powiem:

YNDżOJ!!

* * *

-Jak to horkruks jest w...lasce marszałkowskiej w Sejmie IV RP – Harry zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się uważniej Hermionie – co to jest w ogóle IVRP. -właśnie! - Ron wtrącił swoje trzy grosze, i powstał z fotela. Jak wiadomo – Ronald nigdy nie przeoczy okazji, by wypomnieć cokolwiek lub też kogokolwiek Hermionie.  
Natomiast Hermiona, pozostając w dalszym ciągu w swojej pozycji, czyli wygodne usadowienie na krześle przy stole, spojrzała na przyjaciół ze znudzeniem.  
-dokładniej IV RP obojga Kaczorów.  
Lecz niestety, nawet to nie powiedziało nic ani Harry'emu ani Ronowi.  
Co dziwniejsze, wydawali się jeszcze bardziej zdziwieni. A może nawet zaciekawieni?  
Hermiona Jane Granger westchnęła.  
„I po jakie licho ja się z nimi zadaje?" - przeszło jej przez jej inteligentną do bólu głowę.  
-a więc...  
-nie zaczyna sie zdania od „a więc" - Ron nie omieszkał wypomnieć przyjaciółce, tego błędu językowego.  
-masz rację Ronaldzie – Hermiona pokiwała głową – Czyli IV RP obojga Kaczorów, to IV Rzeczpospolita Polska obojga Kaczyńskich.  
-czyli po prostu POLSKA? - zawołał uszczęśliwiony Harry, akcentując słowo „Polska".  
-tak Harry...- uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem Hermiona.  
Harry wypiął dumnie pierś i spojrzał z tryumfem na Rona. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i zapytał:  
-a co to ta Polska? 

Roman Giertych, władca i guru młodzieży wszechpolskiej, minister edukacji, wicepremier Polski.  
I co najważniejsze – przystojny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju mężczyzna!  
Romek spojrzał w lustro, z zabójczo-końskim uśmiechem.  
-żadna mi się nie oprze! - wykrzyknął do lustra.  
Po czym zabrał się za pisanie ustawy, mamrocząc ciągle wspomniane wyżej zdanie.  
Po upływie godziny, wstał pospiesznie wywracając krzesło.  
Roześmiał się złowieszczo i wykrzyknął:  
-wiedziałam że żadna ustawa mi się nie oprze! Wiedziałem!  
Ucałował kartkę papieru i ruszył ku drzwiom, by pokazać co stworzył Jarkowi. Niestety ostatecznie mu się nie udało, a dlatego że do pokoju wkroczył pewien jegomość, który przeszkodził planom wicepremiera.  
Ów osobnik był bledszy od Romana i oczy mu się świeciły jak bannery pewnych klubów na osób pełnoletnich...  
-ooo witaj Voldy! Co tam słychać?! - powitał go entuzjastycznie Romek.  
Lord Voldemort – bo tak się osobnik naprawdę nazywał – zamrugał oczami i z oburzeniem oznajmił:  
-mówiłem ci żebyś mi nie mówił Voldy! Wolę Morty!  
-ach no tak – entuzjazm ministra edukacji został poskromiony, przeszedł do polskiej gościnności – siadaj, jak masz jakąś sprawę – wskazał na krzesło przed biurkiem.  
-jak bym nie miał, to bym nie przychodził – Voldemort pokręcił głową z politowaniem – ech, Roman co się z tobą dzieje, to ja nie wiem.  
Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, nie zapominając o zadbaniu o odpowiedni, majestatyczny i złowrogi wygląd.  
-a wiesz! - Roman podszedł do biurka – stworzyłem ustawę!  
-serio?! - zwołał Voldemort – a jaką? Może usunięcie Pottera z Hogwartu?  
Polski minister edukacji spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kolegę po fachu (fach - niszczenie młodzieży)  
-jeszcze się tym nie zająłem...- westchnął – mam ważniejsze...  
-ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! - krzyknął ów kolega – chyba cię pogięło?!  
-mnie nic nie pogięło! Niby jak?! Po prostu jeszcze sie nie zgadałam z Jacuqi Smith, a poza tym co ona wie o tej waszej magii!!  
-hej hej! - Voldemort wstał – to żadna moja magia, tylko tych tumanów z ministerstwa magii!  
Roman westchnął po raz kolejny...  
-no to daj mi czas! A nie tak się bulwersujesz... - pokręcił głową – poza tym, gdy się denerwujesz to ci się zmarszczki robią.  
Przyszły posiadacz zmarszczek wywrócił oczami.  
-idę do Jarka, muszę się zapytać go jak tam moja duszyczka się trzyma.  
Polski minister edukacji zamyślony, pokręcił głową.  
-to pójdę z tobą! - oznajmił po krótki namyśle i pobiegł do drzwi.  
A Voldemort tylko podniósł się z nieco zrzędniejszą miną.

* * *

Ciąg dalszy prawdopodobnie nastąpi. A co mi tam, piszę to od kilku miesięcy. I błagam o wybaczenie, jeżeli obraziłam uczucia patriotyczne. 


	2. Chapter 2

A w tak zwanym międzyczasie nasza „wspaniała Święta Trójca" przeprowadzała jak zawsze ambitną konwersację...

-jak to nie wiesz gdzie jest Polska?! - krzyczała Hermiona stojąc z żyletką w ręku – wiedziałam! Wiedziałam! Że wysyłanie młodych czarodziejów tylko i wyłącznie do Hogwartu to błąd! Kto się zajmuje tą cholerną edukacją czarodziejów?!

-Hermiono! - oburzył się Harry – skąd u ciebie taki język?!

Ron powstał by jak zawsze coś wtrącić, ale przyjaciółka uciszyła go za w czasu gestem.

-"Catch them and kill..." - mruknęła do siebie i pomknęła do łazienki.

-Jarek! Jarek! Ale jazda...ustawę wymyśliłem! - to gabinetu premiera Polski wpadł minister edukacji, z zauważalną na dużą odległość radością.

Jarosław Kaczyński powstał i poprawił krawat

-panie Giertych proszę zwracać się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem...

-dobra dobra już zamykam drzwi.

Zamierzenie zostało wykonane, i prezes rządu uśmiechnął się.

-to powiadasz że znowu wymyśliłeś ustawę – jeden z bliźniaków jednojajowych wskazał Romanowi krzesło, a sam zasiadł na swoim „tronie".

-znowu? - zdziwił się minister, lecz tylko machnął ręką i zaczął z podnieceniem mówić – no bo wiesz...

Tyle znowu nie dane mu było, bo usłyszał przytłumiony trzask i w pokoju pojawił się praprapra(...) wnuk Salazara Slytherina.

-o cześć! Znowu cię widzę! - Roman znów zapomniał o swojej ustawie i szczęśliwy przywitał się z Voldemortem.

-taak...niestety – westchnął Voldy i podszedł do Jarosława – chciałem się dowiedzieć jak tam jedna z wspaniałych części mnie się trzyma.

-a dobrze dobrze, opiekuję się nią. Czasem porozmawiam, wpadam od czasu do czasu...myślę że czuje się dobrze.

Voldemort pokiwał głową i usiadł obok Giertycha, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

-a ogólnie to cam słychać u Ciebie Voldy? - zagaił Jarosław i uśmiechnął się (lub coś w tym stylu) do Voldemorta. Oburzony czerwonooki pokręcił głową...

-jak już wspominałam dziś, dwa razy i Romanowi i Lucjuszowi! Patrz mi na usta NIE.MÓW.DO MNIE.VOLDY! Wolę Morty!

-Ach tak, znów zapomniałem – premier trzasną się małą łapką w mały móżdżek – dobra to co tam u Ciebie Morty?

Voldemort przyjął to z uśmiechem (albo czymś pochodnym) i raz jeszcze majestatycznie się poprawił na krześle

-wszystko w porządku. Zabijam Pottera od 17 lat ale mi nie wychodzi, ogólnie to okej.

-to jeszcze go nie dorwałeś?

-A słyszałeś w tych waszych Faktach, Wiadomościach, Wydarzeniach, Informacjach, Teleekspresie, Interwencji, Teraz My, Co z Tą Polską...a nie w tym nie. W każdym razie, słyszałeś żeby coś się wydarzyło?

-co na przykład?

Voldemort wziął głęboki wdech i przemówił...

-Powalenie Statuy Wolności, Zrównanie z ziemią Big Bena, i World Trade Center...yyy a nie to...uch znowu mnie to buzuje! To był mój pomysł Al.Kaida wykradła mi plan. Voldemort zaczął chlipać, a po chwili wybuchł głośnym płaczem.

Roman poklepał go po plecach.

-staryyy...też to miałem, gdy wpadłem na kary cielesne w szkołach, a już to kiedyś było.

Voldemort jeszcze głośniej zaczął płakać.

-chcesz mogę ci księżyc odstąpić! - wykrzyknął Jarek – zbudujesz sobie bazę...Leszek się zgodzi!

Voldemort zaczął się powoli uspokajać, spojrzał na Jarka z nadzieją

-a masz jakieś planety? Czy tylko jeden księżyc?

-Wiesz mieliśmy kiedyś w planach ukraść słońce, ale Leszek wyliczył że jest za gorące i stanowczo za ciężkie. Poza tym, NATO by juz się nie chciałoby dogadać, tak to jesteśmy prawnymi właścicielami księżyca, jeszcze by się wkurzyli – wolę nie ryzykować.

-aha - Voldemort pokręcił ze smutkiem głową, ale przynajmniej się uspokoił – nie no, Little Hangleton mi wystarczy...

Kaczyński uśmiechnął się absolutnie nieznacznie. Po czym spojrzał na dokumenty na biurku.

-Majewski nie chce się zlustrować – oznajmił towarzyszom płaczliwym tonem

-Szymon Majewski? - zapytał Roman wznosząc ze zdziwienia brwi

-nooo – premier zrobił jeszcze smętniejszą minę – skończyłbym z jego głupim programem, ale nie mogę, bo ma większe poparcie obywateli niż ja!

Voldemort nagle zainteresował wazonikiem stojącym na biurku, a Jarosław spojrzał na niego podejrzliwe

-nie mów, że i ty oglądasz te bzdury!!! - wykrzyknął i wstał z rozmachem (nie wiadomo po co, jak i tak się nic nie zmieniło). Morty starał się zniknąć wbijając się w fotel. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco

-fajnie o was gada... - wygłosił na obronę. Roman wstał, pochylił się nad nim i wypowiedział ze złością:

-ja z nim wojnę prowadzę a ty oglądasz jego program!!! Jak będziesz chciał zdawać maturę, to jako jedyny nie otrzymasz amnestii! O! - i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, dla wyolbrzymienia swojej złości założył ręce. Tym razem Voldemort wstał.

-Avada Kadavra!!! - wykrzyknął zacięcie. Lecz, nic się nie wydarzyło. Roman jako mugol, spoglądał na niego z zdziwieniem, a ręce aż mu opadły, Jarek przyglądał mu się spokojnie, czekając na nowe sztuczki, natomiast Voldy spojrzał z niepokojem na swoją rękę.

No cóż, w ręku trzymał wazonik.

Renata Beger przemierzała właśnie korytarz, w celu rozmówienia się przez telefon z Ojcem Rydzykiem. Ostatnio przecież w jego kazaniu, opowiadał że warkocz za bardzo nęci młodych mężczyzn, i jest to niezgodne z X przykazaniem. Ponadto dodał że jest już niemodny.

-co to, to nie! Nie dam sobie w warkocz dmuchać! - kurwiki w oczach zapłonęły i z zapałem złapała za klamkę.

-przepraszam to nie ten gabinet – kiwnęła głową premierowi i ruszyła dalej.

-KTOŻ TO BYŁ???!!! - Voldemort wstał z rozmachem i wpatrując się uporczywie w drewniane drzwi.

-Renia – odpowiedzieli chórem premier i minister edukacji

-takiego cuda, opórcz Bazyliszka, to ja nigdy nie widziałem!!! - krzyknął i ruszył ku drzwiom

-NIEEEE!!! - Jarek i Romek rzucili się na niego – ONA SIĘ ZADAJE Z MAJEWSKIM!!!

-czyli to jest jej oblubieniec? - zapytał płaczliwym tonem Lord Voldemort i opadł na pufę, stojącą przy drzwiach. Politycy wymienili spojrzenia.

-yyy, no powiedzmy – Roman podrapał się po głowie.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hermionoooo!!! Wyjdź z tej łazienki! Obiecuje że Ron nauczy się tych wszystkich nazw krajów! - krzyczał Harry stojąc pod drzwiami owej łazienki i wpatrywał się zbolałym wzrokiem w szybkę.

-nie! - zawołała po kilku minutach dramatycznym tonem Hermiona – wezmę oto tą żyletkę i będę się tak dźgała że cała krew ze mnie wyleci, i pozostanę posągiem niczym ludzie przysypani lawą na Pompejach, na wieki jak wapienny posąg...

-jak to, przecież ich nawet odkopać nie można, skąd wiesz że są wapienni? - błysnął inteligencją Ron i dołączył do Harry'ego na miejscówkę pod łazienką. - ponadto skoro tak bardzo chcesz się zabić to celuj w tętnicę, w żyle za wolno leci...

-Ron, wcale nie pomagasz – szepnął konspiracyjnie Harry. Ronald natomiast zaczął się zastanawiać, a w między czasie Hermiona za drzwiami łazienki właśnie zaczęła sobie ustawiać wszystkie przybory do zabicia się: szampon, odżywka, płyn do kąpieli, balsam do ciała, krew do rąk, twarzy i stóp. Nie zabrakło również, dodatkowych przyrządów, aby samobójstwo wyszło jak najlepiej: pumeksu, szczoteczki do paznokci i zębów, i istotnej pasty do zębów.

Dziewczyna oceniła cały zestaw, po czym przyjęła znów zbolały wyraz twarzy i krzyknęła:

-skoro nie zależy ci na moim żywocie, Ronaldzie, to odejdę! Żegnajcie! - i odkręciła kurek. Z kranu zaczęła płynąć woda, do wanny, do której uprzednio Hermiona dodała wszelkiego rodzaju kulki, płyny i tym podobne olejki aromatyczne.

-o nie! - zawołał Harry – zabiłeś ją!

-cholera – wymamrotał po paru minutach rudzielec – to wcale nie było mądre posunięcie...

-no popatrz... - rzucił znudzony przyjaciel wznosząc zielone oczy do góry, przez co okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa

-to co zrobić? - w końcu zdesperował się Ronald i spojrzał z nadzieją na Pottera.

-nie wiem – chłopak wzruszył ramionami i poprawił okulary. Ron lekko zaszokowany tą natychmiastową zamianą ról, rzucił okiem na Harry'ego. Po czym podjął niezwykle ważną decyzję, która miała wpływ na cały jego przyszły żywot, przeznaczenie...

-WEJDŹ TAM I JĄ RATUJ!!! - do pokoju wkroczył jakiś niezidentyfikowany osobnik z długimi włosami i opaską na nich. Do tego był rysunkowy, i jeszcze miał białe oczy...- TO TWOJE PRZEZNACZENIE!!!

Dwójka zaskoczonych chłopaków utkwiło spojrzenia w osobniku, który naprężał się tak aż mu żyły powychodziły...

-przecież to chciałem zrobić! - odpowiedział oburzony Ron i z pół obrotu rozwalił drzwi.

-ej czekaj! - zatrzymał go mleczno (a może biało?) - oki. - ona...

-nie mów mi co mam robić! - rzucił Ronald mimochodem i wkroczył do łazienki. - ahaa...to ja się może wycofam...

Hermiona zajęta czytaniem książki i siedząc sobie jak najzwyczajniej w wannie, zwróciła wzrok na Ronalda.

-nie widzisz że się kąpię?! Wont!!! - krzyknęła i ostentacyjnie zaciągnęła zasłony.

-no mówiłem żebyś tam nie wchodził – powiedział spokojnie długowłosy, oparty o framugę drzwi wejściowych.

-a skąd ty to wiedziałeś? - zapytał Harry obserwując bacznie towarzysza

-w ogóle kto ty jesteś! - dodał zdeprymowany Ronald

Tylko że przybysza już nie było.

-hmm, interesujące. - Harry pokiwał głową

-ona się wcale nie zabiła! - krzyknął oburzony Ron, założył ręce i poszedł do sypialnii

-no widzisz, bywa w życiu – wygłosił Potter dalej jak w transie kiwając głową.

oOoOoOo

Prezydent Polski, niejaki Lech Kaczyński usadowił się wygodnie w swoim wyłożonym czerwonym pluszem fotelu. Przymknął oczy i teatralnie westchnął.

-życie jest ciężkie – doszedł do wniosku po pięciominutowej dedukcji. Przejechał dłonią po swojej siwiźnie.

-życie jest ciężkie – powtórzył. Zresztą jakkolwiek! Będzie tak powtarzał dopóki mu się kadencja nie skończy. A jak zacznie się nowa, dzięki zwolennikom Radia Maryja...

-JAKIEGO RADIA MARYJA!!! Nie mogę już liczyć na poparcie starszych pań! Co ty, do Marysieńki kochanej, narrator opowiadasz! Nie dobije do następnej kadencji...chociaż...jakimś cudem.

No nie...pan Lech zwątpił. Jakim cudem?

-nabijasz się ze mnie...powiedz mi tylko jedno!

No dajesz koleś.

-koleś! Tak to do Leszka, ale Millera, możesz. Powiedz mi, czemu występuje w tym durnym opowiadaniu? Jarek się zgodził, owszem, ale czy ja coś podpisywałem?

Tak. Dwa miesiące temu.

-CO?!

O tam, od razu, drukowanymi literami mi tutaj strzelasz. Podpisywałeś. Zara ci poszukam, i ci pokażę.

-No dobra, może. Za dużo tego jest. Podpisywałem i ugodę z Kanclerz Niemiec. Ale udało mi się to załagodzić.

Cóż, już się nie wykręcisz. Występujesz i koniec. A teraz radziłabym zapomnieć o tej rozmowie. Udajmy że dzieje się to naprawdę. Tylko w moim innym funficku narrator rozmawia z bohaterem. No może, ty jesteś w tytule, ale wybitnym bohaterem nie jesteś...

-zrozumiałem

Wiesz co, to straszne. Powinnam po myślniku, nabazgrać „powiedział dobitnie". I co? I kicha posmarowana chrzanem, bo z tobą rozmawiam. Dziwnie by to wyglądało...

-nie fart. Naprawdę nie fart.

Dobrze, a teraz nasyłam na ciebie amnezje! Amnezja amnezja, tararara abra kadabra! I co? Pamiętasz coś?

-...

O śpi, bardzo dobrze. Naprawdę bardzo dobrze. To był taki „mały" wypadek przy pracy. I co z tego że pani Rowling coś takiego się nie zdarza?


	4. Chapter 4

Yndżoj!

* * *

A teraz czas posunąć akcję do przodu!  
-Co to jest? - zapytali chórem Harry i Ron, gdy Hermiona postawiła przed nimi dziwny prostokątny przedmiot.-cicho...skądś to znam. Dudley coś takiego miał – Harry przez moment udał że myśli. Moment, czyli 5 minut. Hermiona jak zawsze znudzona niewiedzą kolegów ziewnęła przeciągle, a Ronald wpatrywał się nieprzerwanie w Harry'ego z nadzieją, że dowie się czym to „cholerstwo" jest.  
-yyy...- Harry wykonał dziwną minę. - nie wiem.  
Hermiona westchnęła. „Powinnam była, faktycznie się zabić".  
-to laptop – powiedziała z uśmiechem.-aha! - Harry i Ron wydawali się być przez moment, naprawdę uszczęśliwieni.  
-wiecie co to?  
-nie – odrzekli po namyśle. „Popełnię coś, popełnię...!"  
-to przenośny komputer. Nie tyle co to jest w nim ważne, a internet. W internecie dowiemy się jak się dostać do laski marszałkowskiej.  
-jesteś genialna Hermiono – uśmiechnął się Harrym, mrugając zalotnie zielonymi oczętami.  
-wiem – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i otworzyła czarny przedmiot.  
-to się jeszcze otwiera! - zawołał podekscytowany Ron. - łaaaaał...  
Minęła godzina, w tym czasie trójka przyjaciół, tzn Hermiona. Już tak przesadnie nie uogólniajmy. Zarezerwowała bilety lotnicze do Polski. Potem przerysowała mapę, jak z Okęcia (bo tak lotnisko w stolicy Polski się nazywało, Harry i Ronald nie mogli się nadziwić nad wyobraźnią Polaków. „Jaka wymyślna nazwa!" - wykrzyknął któryś) do sejmu się dotrzeć. I przy okazji, jak mniej więcej dostać się do głównej auli gdzie zebrania posłów się odbywały.  
-poszukajmy czegoś! - zaproponował Harry. I dorwał się do klawiatury. Na stronie, która zwała się google, wpisał „Harry Potter" i kliknął „szukaj".  
Wyszukało się: 109,000,000 stron.  
-eee – skomentował Ronald – sławny jesteś i u mugoli.  
-jakim cudem? - Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół z nadzieją, że znają odpowiedź na pytanie. Niestety, ku jego irytacji, również wydawali się naprawdę zdumieni.  
-a wpisz...Ronald Weasley! - zaproponował Ron. - mnie to już na pewno nie będzie!  
-no cóż – po wykonaniu zadania, Harry wydawał się jeszcze bardziej poruszony – 163 tysiące...  
-a Hermiona Granger! - szatynka wyrwała z rąk Pottera komputer i wpisała swoje imię i nazwisko – yyy 172 – przełknęła głośną ślinę – tysięcy.  
-hej! Jestem mniej sławny od was! - Ronald założył ręce obrażony, potem po obmyśleniu sprawy, zrezygnował z udawania obrażonego. - tylko teraz, czemu?  
Minęły kolejne trzy godziny.  
„Święta trójca Hogwartu" już zdążyła się dowiedzieć, czemu jest tak sławna.  
-że niby, ktoś nas wymyślił?! - krzyknęła płaczliwym tonem Hermiona. - i ja nic o tym nie wiem! - tym drugim faktem wydawała się jeszcze bardziej poruszona.  
-oni piszą nawet o nas opowiadania! Mugole! - dodał Ron, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
-co gorsza, tworzą...pary. Ja i Hermiona, Ja i Luna, Ja i Cho...przecież to przedawnione!, Ja i Ginny...no dobra, tu mogę się ewentualnie zgodzić...nie... - Harry'ego głos nagle się maksymalnie ściszył i teraz bezgłośnie poruszał wargami wpatrując się w ekran z przerażeniem. Zapłakana Hermiona i ukryty hen daleko za swoimi rękami Ronald, spojrzeli na Pottera.  
-nie...- powtórzył zrozpaczony Harry  
-no co! - domagała się Hermiona  
-Oni. Łączą...MNIE? Z...  
-noo... - ponaglił go zdenerwowany ponad miarę Ron. Był głodny, zbulwersowany, chciało mu się spać, a w dodatku jacyś mugole biorą sobie prawa do opisywania JEGO OSOBY!  
-MNIE Z MALFOYEM! I nie tylko! - krzyczał z oczami pełnymi łez – z Snapem! Z Longobottomem! Nawet z Ronem! Z dziewczynami...owszem, zrozumiem, chociaż to paranoja. Ale z facetami! Po slash!  
-że co? Uczyłeś się już polskiego?

oOoOoOoOo

-ależ ojcze dyrektorze Tadeuszu, ja naprawdę nie rozumim...- zaczęła odważnie Renata, zaraz po odezwie głosu ojca i stwórcy Radia Maryja, jedynego, prawdziwego radia w całej Polsce, jeśli nie na świecie!-droga pani magister...- odpowiedział Ojciec Dyrektor  
-jeszcze nie magister – dodała od siebie pani Beger uśmiechając się pod nosem  
-khm, khm – w słuchawce usłyszała trzeszczenie, znamionujące porządną gruźlicę księdza Tadeusza – droga pani Beger. Posłanko Samoobrony i z Niebios, Aniołowie donieśli mi czym pani się zamartwia i naprawdę chcę już zawczasu rozwiać pani wątpliwości.  
-yyy – elokwentnie odparła Renata  
-Wątpliwości, odnoszące się zapewne do ostatniej audycji, w której napawałem wiernych kolejnym oświeceniem, uniemożliwiające im jakiekolwiek zboczenie z ścieżki prowadzącej do Boga i do banku...znaczy Chrystusa. Nie chodziło o panią, chodziło o ogólne niewierne kobiety, które nie znają swojego miejsca w hierarchii, wyznaczonej już dawno temu przez pierwszych Chrześcijan...  
-jednakowoż panie Rydzyk, obraził ksiądz mój imicz!!! - posłanka oburzyła się ponad miarę i ze złością błyskała kurwikami w oczach.  
-rozumiem – odpowiedział spokojnie ojciec Rydzyk – przepraszam, ale muszę stwierdzić że jednak nie jest pani najlepszym autorytetem dla ówczesnych, rolnych kobiet.  
-dlaczego, na Leppera kochanego, może ksiądz mi powiedzieć? - kobieta wstała z rozmachem z krzesła, aż prawie wyrwała kabel od telefonu.  
-sprawdzałem na TVN Style, warkocz faktycznie nie jest w modzie. A w oczach mogłaby pani nosić soczewki kontaktowe, te...błyskotki w pani oczach trochę niecenzuralnie znamionują.  
-mój warkocz i moje kurwiki to moje znaki rozpoznawcze! Nikt mi tego nie odbierze! Jestem miss Samoobrony! - krzyknęła płaczliwym tonem.  
-jeżeli tak pani stawia sprawę, będę musiał wypowiedzieć wojnę – odrzekł spokojnie – mam za sobą armię – dodał groźniej.  
Renata Beger, posłanka i miss Samoobrony usiadła spokojnie na krześle, odrzuciła warkocz a w oczach zapłonęły kurwiki.  
-a proszę bardzo – powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym z satysfakcją chciała uzupełnić niecenzuralnym acz bardzo skutecznym idiomem - Ju kan kiss maj...  
Niestety przerwał jej sygnał w słuchawce. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.  
„Jestem tak inteligentna, że nie chciał się poniżać swoim okropnym angielskim! Ja mam z tego maturę!".  
Rozmyślania przerwał jej TRZASK. Trzask ten był bardzo upiorny, krótki i wytrącający z równowagi. Renia niechętnie odwróciła wzrok od telefonu. Na środku pokoju stał jakiś dziwny osobnik. Peleryna – już nie modna, blada skóra – również, przecież istnieją kremy opalizujące, do tego ten kolor oczu – owszem, oryginalny, ale żeby tak jaskrawy?!  
-ty wiesz że czerwone oczy, nie są aktualnie na topie? - rzekła w końcu do przybysza. Imitacja człowieka nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie wpatrywała się w Renatę z rozdziawioną paszczą.  
-odezwij się! - ze złością podeszła do niego i pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą – uuu!!! - dalej stał jak posąg kamienny, posłanka zastanowiła się – jak nic nie chcesz, to wychodź, bo mam ważniejsze sprawy do roboty niż monolog z czerwonookim, pozbawionym słońca posągiem! - dla ostatecznego wrażenia wykonała taniec wojenny. Gdy osobnik pozbawiony nosa, dalej stał w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej, odrzuciła pompony i usiadła za biurkiem. Przez moment jeszcze mu sie przyglądała, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i wyjęła Bravo Girl z szuflady.  
-czas na dobrą lekturę – uśmiechnęła się widok gazety. Na okładce widniały przystojne i dziecinne twarzyczki, ambitnych i utalentowanych US 5!!! Pisnęła jak rozpieszczona nastolatka i zabrała się za wertowanie pisma. Zaczytana w błyskotliwy psychotest „Sprawdź czy jesteś jak Hilary Duff", nawet nie zauważyła że niezidentyfikowany osobnik ocknął się z letargu i podszedł do mebla i do samej Reni. Stał tak znowu, czekał jakby na coś, w końcu wyciągnął różdżkę i szepnął:  
-IMPERIO!  
Dalsze zdarzenia nie są pani Beger znane.

* * *

Błagam o wybaczenie, za grafikę, estetykę i te inne sprawy. Uczę się obsługiwać to funfiction. Wiem, że nie jest to trudne...no ale cóż, ja mam ze wszystkim problemy. Ze sobą na czele. 


	5. Chapter 5

Proponuje sobie odpalić piosenkę: Funky Town (Shrek soundtrack)----  
Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter po przeżytym załamaniu nerwowym, spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z pseudokibicami dwóch drużyn ubranych na zielono i czerwono na lotnisku, kontrolerem w tramwaju, i innych dotarli wreszcie do swojego hotelu.  
Po drodze mijali różnych ludzi, polityków i innych. Traktowani jako atrakcja turystyczna (mowa w odmiennym języku) zwracali na siebie dość poważną uwagę. Ponadto wiele osób przyglądało się natrętnie okrągłym okularom i bliźnie Harry'ego, krzycząc „Normalnie, Potter jak żywy!".  
-zaczyna mnie to denerwować – rzekł w końcu Harry, gdy jakaś nastolatka rzuciła się na niego.  
-mnie również – Ronald zacisnął usta, gdy jakiś człowiek próbował mu wyrwać włosy.  
-a mnie tam pasuje – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, która jako jedyna włożyła na głowę czapkę z daszkiem, przez co jej charakterystyczne włosy nie były przypisywane_ tej _Granger.  
Przyjaciele obrzucili ją morderczymi spojrzeniami, na co dzierlatka wzruszyła ramionami i popchnęła z całych sił drzwi od Hotelu, o ciekawej nazwie, jednakże strasznie trudnej do wymówienia.  
-Dżiołssspii...- starał się Ronald, Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
-zamknij się – poprosiła spokojnie. Chłopak wykonał naburmuszoną minę. Harry natomiast wziął głęboki oddech i błagając Boga, żeby recepcjonistka spełniała wymagania podszedł do ogromnej lady i zwrócił się brunetki ubranej w czerwony, trzeba było przyznać że naprawdę dobrze „dopasowany", uniform.  
-przepraszam bardzo, czy mówi pani po angielsku? - wystrzelił z grubej rury, nawet nie siląc się na ten „cholernie trudny język" jakim był polski. Od groma ogonków, kreseczek, różnej pisowni. „Ci Polacy są jacyś nie wyżyci!" - oświadczył Ron w samolocie - „Żeby ogon literce e i a? To samogłoski, robią z nich transwestytów!". Harry zgadzał się z przyjacielem gorliwie.  
-oczywiście – usłyszał lekki akcent, ale jednak ojczysty język! „Alleluja mówmy międzynarodowemu językowi!"- wykrzyknął w myślach i obdarzył recepcjonistkę ogromnym uśmiechem. Ta zarumieniła się lekko i odwzajemniła wyszczerzenie. - w czym mogę pomóc? - powiedziała w końcu. Harry westchnął, czas na tłumaczenie.  
-poproszę dwa pokoje, jeden dwuosobowy. Jednak z osobnymi łóżkami. Drugi pokój ma być jednoosobowy. Poprosiłbym jak najwyżej, najlepiej na ostatnim piętrze. Pokoje mają być obok siebie, i obydwa powinny posiadać łazienkę. Przynajmniej w jednym pomieszczeniu, musi być telewizor! (Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że musi wrócić do mugolskich korzeni). Tak to chyba będzie na tyle...Nadążyła pani? - zoorientował się że kobieta wpatruje się w niego jak w ducha, który biega po holu hotelu i oblewa wszystkich radośnie ektoplazmą. Już wyobrażał sobie go z uśmiechem jak po paru litrach napoju z procentami, przezroczystą posturą i krzyczącego „Chlap, chlap", gdy odezwała się brunetka. Zrozumiał...nic. Kobieta prowadziła z nim monolog, w jak najbardziej nie znanej mu oryginalnej formie alfabetu. Machała przy tym rękami, co chwila poprawiając włosy i niszcząc wszystko co było w jej obrębie. Długopis przepadł, lecz zginął z honorem, tak samo jak notesik, dzwoneczek, nawet telefon był zagrożony, lecz Potter bohatersko go uratował.  
-Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - wykrzyczała w końcu, całe szczęście po angielsku. - zagalopowałam się nieco, bo mówi pan za szybko!  
-za szybko? - wyłowił z potoku słów Harry. - to ja powtórzę.  
Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i westchnęła pociesznie. Potter powtórzył całą formułę, wymienioną wyżej, z maksymalnym spowolnieniem i anielską cierpliwością. Kobieta zapisywała sobie to wszystko w notesiku, już po polsku (prawdopodobnie, „Czas zagłębić się lekturę Rozmówek Polsko-Angielskich"). Gdy skończył, poczuł się jak po przebiegnięciu dwóch okrążeń wokół Hogwartu i Hogesmeade razem wziętych. Recepcjonistka przeczytała sobie spokojnie informacje, pomyślała przez moment, to spojrzała na Pottera, potem znów zwróciła oczy ku niebu zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. Wreszcie kąciki ust uniosły się niedwuznacznie i spojrzała na Harry'ego.  
-na ilę dób?  
-yyy, przepraszam czego? - usłyszał tylko „Na ile...doob... (?)". Kobieta zmieszała się po raz kolejny niebotycznie. Westchnęła ciężko i znów zaczęła gestykulować i wymawiać jakieś słowa, których sensu nie rozumiał. Ostatecznie trzasnęła głową o blat i oświadczyła:  
-na ile dni! Do jasnej cholery, pracuje tu od kilku dni! A oni dają mi Anglików do obsługi! - wszystko wypowiedziała z zaskakującym dobrym angielskim, jak na te „Kilka dni".  
-to dokładnie nieokreślone. Prosiłbym najpierw na tydzień, potem można do rezerwować?  
-oczywiście – rzekła znudzona. - płatne z góry, zaliczka 25 procent.  
Wymienili się kluczami i pieniędzmi. Kobieta wpadła w kolejne załamanie nerwowe, bo Harry dał jej funty. „Niech się cieszy, że nie dałem jej geleonów! Wtedy to by się dopiero wkurzyła!" - wrzasnął w myślach wojowniczo, gdy ta sprawdzała w jakiejś rozpisce kurs funta.  
Gdy wreszcie zmęczony dyskusją dotarł z przyjaciółmi do windy, dorwał pierwsze lepsze krzesło i klapnął na nim.  
-co się stało? Tak cię rozmowa z recepcjonistką wyczerpała? - rzucił Ron nerwowo zgniatając palce, przy oczekiwaniu na windę. Harry zwrócił na niego pełne mordu śliczne, zielone oczęta. Weasley obruszył się lekko i spojrzał na niego z przestrogą – niezła była, o co ci chodzi?!  
-Jest. Tu. Nowa. - wyszeptał dobitnie, prawie z namacalnym chłodem. Przyjaciele na wszelki wypadek odsunęli się na kilka metrów. Potter dopiero rozpoczynał – spełniała tylko część moich warunków!  
-jakich warunków...Harry? - zapytała przestraszona Hermiona, bardzo spokojnie. Aż nadmiernie.  
-chcesz tych warunków, Hermiono?! - chłopak wstał z rozmachem z krzesła i wkroczył co dopiero otwierającej się windy – a proszę bardzo! - wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio – miała być ładna, owszem, owszem spełniała warunek, choć to Ginny nie była. Umieć angielski, być miła, spokojna, i rozumieć o co mi chodzi! I określę to tak: spełniała tylko dwa kryteria, i najgorsze jest to ,że nie te najważniejsze!  
-starry...spokojnie – Ron ostrożnie poklepał kumpla po ramieniu. Na co otrzymał zbulwersowane spojrzenie – aż tak źle nie było, przecież to tylko zwykła rezerwacja – dodał cicho.  
Po czym wycofał się z Hermioną w drugi kąt windy. A Potter dyszał głośno, jak byk po walce.  
I można by powiedzieć, że to było coś jak najbardziej a'la.

oOoOoOo

-WEŹMIE ZE MNĄ ŚLUB!!! - Voldemort wkroczył do gabinetu prezydenta z rozmachem, i z takim samym rozmachem wrócił się na korytarz, mamrocząc po drodze do otumanionej ukochanej: „Cholera, znowu ich pomyliłem, nawet gabinety mają takie same I CO Z TEGO ŻE W INNYM BUDYNKU!"

oOoOoOo

Minister Rolnictwa był załamany. Psychicznie, fizycznie, emocjonalnie. Jarosław powiedział wyraźnie:  
-DYMISJA!  
„Ale do diaska za co?! - pytał się w myślach – źle doiłem krowę? Lub gnój wywoziłem?"  
-W mordę jeża kolczastego, noooo!!! - wstał z rozmachem z swojego siedziska przy kominku – I JESZCZE TEN...GENERAŁ, CZY JAK TAM GO SANDRA NAZYWA, MA MNIE ZASTĄPIĆ???!!! Zabije gnoja...- ostatnie zdanie syknął niczym Voldemort. Zastanowił się przez moment, i przypomniał sobie rozmowę przeprowadzoną kilka miesięcy temu, między koalicjantami a Riddlem.  
_Jak będziecie się dobrze sprawować, to zawsze Wam pomogę..._  
Zdanie szumiało w przepalonej przez solarium głowie byłego wicepremiera niczym kombajn na żniwach. Krążył wzrokiem po domu, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. W końcu wymyślił.  
-oczywiście, że to prowokacja. Co by innego?! Wybiorę się do Teraz My, i tam wszystko ładnie wytłumaczę. Ja...biorący...łapówki. Ja?! - podjął konwersację z swoim „drugim ja". Ostatecznie to „drugie ja" się poddało, wybuchło głośnym płaczem. Andrzej postanowił do niego dołączyć.  
-joł Endrju, co porabiasz? - przywitał go jakiś dziwny syk. Podniósł głowę, otarł łzy, poprawił włosy, posmarował się kremem opalizującym i spojrzał na ów sykowca i osobę obok.  
-Renata? - wydobył się z siebie imię swojej ulubionej posłanki. (na pierwszym miejscu razem z Posłanką Hojarską) – tej, a ty gościu co z nią robisz?  
Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Voldemorta, który trzymał ją pod rękę, jakby był liderem Samoobrony. „Jeszcze czego..."  
-Tak Renata, Andrzeju, będzie moją żoną – odrzekł totalnie wybledzony osobnik. Lepper westchnął.  
„Przynajmniej przy nim zawsze będę wydawał się maksymalnie opalony, szkoda że tak nie jest...hm, czas odwiedzić solarium!". Zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, „bardzo" związanego z tematem, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. I tak rozentuzjazmowany doinformował Voldemorta o stanie cywilnym posłanki Beger:  
-ale ona ma męża, i dwójkę dzieci.  
Broda Riddle'a niebezpiecznie się zatrzęsła, w oczach węża pojawiły się dwie kropelki.  
-JAK TO?! Kto to jest? Gdzie mieszka? Rzucę na niego AVADĘ!  
Andrzej spojrzał na swoje gumiaki. Kontemplował tak nad nimi przez moment, oceniając stopień zanieczyszczenia: Wysoki – w końcu padła decyzja. Poczuł na sobie wzrok „czerwonookiego bydlaka" – jak go tak ładnie nazywał.  
-co? - wyrwany z kontekstu wydobył z siebie dźwięk i posłał towarzyszowi, drugiemu co do posiadania jakiejkolwiek świadomości podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Renata nie spełniała warunków.  
-czy ty kiedykolwiek kogoś słuchasz? - wysyczał obywatel Anglii.  
-obcokrajowców rzadko.  
-rzucę na ciebie Avadę... - zagroziła imitacja mężczyzny. Były Minister Rolnictwa wzruszył ramionami.  
-a rzucaj czym tam chcesz, tylko oddaj facetowi jego żonę. Bigamia jeszcze nie jest dostępna w naszym kraju. Ale Bóg Jeden wie co Klony wymyślą...  
Voldemort spojrzał niepewnie na swoją przyszłą potencjalną towarzyszkę życia, nie wyglądała zachęcająco (aktualnie pustymi oczyma zwiedzała Drogę Mleczną), ale była piękna! Tak, naprawdę, naprawdę PIĘKNA!  
-NIE ODBIERZESZ MI JEJ! - krzyknął do Leppera płaczliwie.  
-ale prokurator może... - wzruszył ramionami Andrzej, myśląc dalej intensywnie nad swoim statusem. Odpalił TVN24. Rozpłakał się po raz kolejny.  
-hej no...- Riddle podszedł do Andrzeja i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – nie chciałem takiej reakcji u ciebie... - zaczął płakać razem z nim.  
Po pół godziny, gdy Renata właśnie z Plutonu chciała przeskoczyć do innej galaktyki, po 10 litrach słonej wody, bardziej słonej niż Bałtyk (chociaż i woda z cukrem jest bardziej słona), wylanej przez dwóch „mężczyzn", po tysięcy powodów do popełnienia samobójstwa, chłopcy postanowili wziąć się w garść!  
-...moja pierwsza miłość! Nie dość że zabił mi zwierzątko, to odmotał Weasley! - no cóż...nie tak do końca w tą garść przystąpili. Ale narrator wie, że w przyszłości to zrobią...  
-znam ten ból! Ode mnie i rolnicy powoli się odwracają...  
Chyba...  
-do tego ten Potter – mamrotał Voldemort – ja nie wiem...po prostu nie wiem, czy on po prostu nie może się ułożyć na torach, nie musi się nawet przywiązywać...niech tylko zginie! Jakkolwiek chce, byle nie żył...  
-a myślisz że Bliźniacy razem by z nim mogli? - zapytał z nadzieją Lepper, po wysłuchaniu monologu Czerwonookiego towarzysza.  
-myślę że tak – Tom pokiwał głową – ale nie mogą.  
-dlaczego? - nadzieja odleciała w siną dal  
-bo pracują dla mnie. A ty chcesz ich zabić! AVADA KADAVRA!!!  
Później rozbrzmiewał długo złowieszczy śmiech, następnie krzyk i kolejny złowieszczy śmiech. Tym razem...dziwnie identyfikującym się z płcią żeńską.

* * *

Kolejny chapter zacznę pewnie wkrótce pisać. Tak myślę... 


	6. Chapter 6

Ten rozdział jest wybitny. Tzn, sarkazm jest u mnie wartością (radzę zapamiętać), więc ten jest pod względem idiotyczności wybitny. Mamy lekki spojler Deathly Hallows, ale nie aż tak duży... Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nie, na pewno nie. Aż takiej przyjemności czytania, Wam nie zepsuje. Mam nadzieje. Jestem chyba confused.Nie ważne...  
Aha! I pojawia się również moja ulubiona postać z Naruto, błagam o wybaczenie, nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
Hm, to by było z ostrzeżeń. Baaardzo dziękuje Khajitt junior, za komentarz. Mój pierwszy!!! Czuje się zaszczycona. I tak by the way... gdy sprawdzałam w googlach, to Ronalda było mniej (numerki stron są autentyczne, przynajmniej były, internet się zmienia jak sondaże partyjne. Może na jesień się to ureguluje...).

No to yndżoj!

* * *

Anglia, Londyn, rok nieokreślony. Chyba przyszły. Z resztą... nieważne. 

Jasnowłosa kobieta, splotła palce i oparła się o dłonie. Zmarszczyła czoło, zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła usta. Po czym opuściła bezradnie ręce i trzasnęła głową o blat biurka.

-CZEMU?! - wrzasnęła wreszcie wyładowując z siebie całą złość. - CZEMU, CZEMU, CZEEEEMU?! - waliła dalej głową w bogu winne biurko.

Dalej oparta głową o blat, spojrzała bezradnie na rękopis stacjonujący parę centymetrów od jej twarzy. Wybuchnęła płaczem.

-CO JEST?

-właśnie, co się stało?

Do pokoju wkroczyło dwoje osób. Można powiedzieć że jakby jedna...bo byli identyczni, więc WHATEVER.

Chłopak w kitce, leżący na łóżku obok nieszczęsnego biurka blondynki podniósł złowieszczo głowę.

-TE NARRATOR, TO MOJE!!!

Tak, tak. Znowu bohaterzy wdają się ze mną w konwersację. Poza tym, Twoje jest troublesome... odwal się.

Wróćmy do fabuły. Lepiej brzmi - postrzelonej fabuły.

Dwoje osobników, jak już subtelnie wspominałam – identycznych, było rude, piegowate i wysokie. Ponadto było mężczyznami. Wiosen, zim, jesieni i lat – nieokreślonych.

Ponowili pytania, tym razem równocześnie i zadziwiająco sympatycznie zgranie.

-CO SIĘ STAŁO?!

Kobieta przestała płakać, podniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała na delikwentów. Broda zaczęła jej się niebezpiecznie trząść.

-Trio Hogwartowe dowiedziało się o moim istnieniu – oznajmiła płaczliwym tonem.

-No i? - podjęli osobnicy.

-NO I?! No i?! - wykrzyknęła, wstając na równe nogi. - Do jasnej cholery! Oni mają żyć, po mojemu, a nie po swojemu.

-No kobieto... - rzucił jeden rudzielec. - Sama chciałaś by Twoja książka była sławna, teraz masz... funfiction, gadżety, a że ten funfick wyrósł ponad normę, to absolutnie niczyja wina.

-I tak jest beznadziejny – machnęła ręką. - Ale Harry się dowiedział... moje dziecko...

-Potter jest Twoim dzieckiem? - skrzywił się drugi. - Na Merlina...

-Moje dziecko! Wymyślone... przecież, ja... z książką? - przeraziła się na samą myśl. - To wszystko TWOJA WINA!!!

Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ta kobieta do mnie mówi.

-Tak do ciebie!!! Ty... Ty... Pisarzu z przeceny!!!

Ale poproszę „ciebie" od dużej litery. Trochę szacunku, i tak już obraziłaś mnie dosadnie. „Pisarzu z przeceny". Pff, jestem młodsza. Mam prawo.

-Powiedz mi łaskawie, skąd sobie rościsz prawa, do rozwijania moich postaci?

Jak wspomniał George. Sama chciałaś, Asiu. [Narratorka uśmiecha się pod nosem, czekając na reakcję

[Natomiast pani Rowling robi się czerwona ze złości

-Asiu?! Asiu?! Joanna poproszę!

Wybacz, większość znajomych mi, normalniejszych Joann nie każe do siebie mówić per „Joanno".

[Weasley'owie stacjonujący obok łóżka Shikamaru zaśmiewają się pod nosem, przegryzając Fasoli Wszystkich Smaków

Aha! Żebym nie zapomniała, pamiętacie że chcieliście ukraść Księżyc, do serowych-wybuchowych-babeczek?

[Bliźniacy ożywiają się

No to już zajęte.

[Bliźniacy ożywiają się jeszcze bardziej

-CO!!!

Jak już tak odstąpiłam od normalności, to Joaśka, naprawdę jest aż tak beznadziejny...?

[Pani Rowling zainteresowana poczynaniem bliźniaków, którzy trzęsą bogu winnym Shikamaru w poszukiwaniu winnego kradzieży Księżyca, wydaje się trochę zbita z tropu

-Ale co?

Wiesz... [Narratorka poszukuje czegoś w ziemi nieśmiało, gdy natrafia na dżdżownice odskakuje i spodziewając się ataku serca mamrocze:... mój twór.

-Tak.

Naprawdę?

[Pani Rowling gorliwie kiwa głową

Aha, tak też myślałam... Wiesz, polonistka na koniec poprzedniego roku powiedziała mi że coś zmieniam styl i dała 9/20 z wypracowania. Ale myślałam że to z zawiści, że uznałam nauczycielkę od geografii bardziej pozbawioną normalności. A tu widzisz, masz ci babko placek...

[Pani Rowling myśli, dość intensywnie, aż tak że nad jej głową pojawia się biała chmurka (columbus) w której powstają w błyskawicznym tempie sceny, Narratorka nic nie rozumie

-Mam pytanie!

Aha...

[Narratorka udaje wstrząśniętą

-Będzie Severus?

[Narratorka tym razem jest naprawdę wstrząśnięta

Ty... też... Snaperką?! Autentycznie, nie wierzę!

[Pani Rowling rumieni się i spuszcza nieśmiało wzrok

-33 rozdział

[Narratorka opiera się na niebieskim krześle, tak że wywija koziołka do tyłu. Po czym dobiera się do niemniej niebieskiej od krzesła ściany, zaczyna uderzać o nią głową, przez co pozostaje jej malowniczy guz punkt 10 cm od okularków

Faktycznie, ale myślałam że to raczej z zawiści. Epilog również.

[Pani Rowling kręci szybko głową, i wznosi ją. Oczy przybierają czerwony odcień jak u Lorda Voldemorta. Już wiemy, skąd ten pomysł

-Że co, przepraszam?!

Eee... No, starałaś się.

[Pani Rowling bulwersuje się jeszcze mocniej

-Powtórz to!

Ej, ej nie denerwuj się bo Ci zmarszczki wyjdą...

[Pani Rowling rzuca się na Narratorkę z pięściami. Nadnaturalne, skoro Narratorka w Polsce, Autorka w Anglii... No cóż, Unia Europejska robi swoje. Weasley'owie rzucają się do rozdzielenia dzierlatek. Shikamaru dalej obserwuje chmury za oknem Rękopis postanawia zainwestować w samozapłon, biurko idzie jego śladem.

Koniec rozdziału szóstego. Albo jeszcze innego, gdybym liczyła to bym wiedziała. Ej, Joaśka naprawdę zostaw mnie, a poznasz siłę Liona, znaczy się LWA!!! Rrrrrrrrrr...

[Gerard Depardieu wkracza do gabinetu pani Joanne Kathleen Rowling, rozgląda się spokojnie. Podchodzi do jedynego członka, nie biorącego udziału w bitwie

-Ktoś mnie wołał?

[Shikamaru leniwie odwraca się do aktora, z nieszczęśliwą miną

-Nie...

[Aktor potakuje głową i mamrocząc po cichu, bezsensownym wywoływaniu z planu, wychodzi z pokoju.


End file.
